Marie Smith
Marie Smith is the younger sister to Queen Tara. She plays a pivotal role in the "Icy Shadows" series, and this is done by becoming a part of the kingdom that DX-4 is going to build to eliminate ALL corruption. She joins the DX-Clan at the end of Icy Shadows 3 to guide DX-4 and the Deadly Nightshade Hunters in order to perfect the DX Kingdom. Appearance She is a slim woman who has yellow eyes and blond, curly hair. A kind smile is shown on her face all the time. Backstory Marie Smith was born 2 years after Queen Tara was born. She was chosen to be the future ruler of the unnamed planet, which DX-4 names as Kepler-777. Before the test, she asked her parents to spend quality time walking around. They nodded their heads. She then saw a wounded boy stuck in the mud. She helped the wounded boy by applying a bandage on his scraped knee, and as a reward, the boy took her to his house for some playtime. She escaped the throne when she found out that her older sister had ambitions to hunt her down and be the ruler. Personality Marie Smith is a cheerful, optimistic individual who sees everything is a positive light. She is very kindhearted and open to new ideas. Despite that Queen Tara, her older sister, is a bully (as revealed by Blake Von Jaeger), she still cares about her. She can see the true hearts of observing individuals. She also sees the good in everyone, even if they are bad on the outside. This applies to Morris the V, and the last seven of the Heartless Kings. DX-4 learns from this, and sees that she is the best role model for him. Trivia Marie has traits of a Samaritan because she loves everyone no matter how much they did wrong: * She forgives her psychopathic older sister Queen Tara who once had ambitions to destroy her. Tara's ambitions were in vain because Blake Von Jaeger back-stabbed her. Tara tells Marie to smite her for she has committed so many wrongs in the past, but Marie objects to that request. Instead of smiting Tara, she tells Tara that she loves her, despite her flaws. Due to Slick Terror infecting Tara earlier, Tara succumbs to Slick Terror's venom. Tara gives Marie Smith one last hug before dying, returning to dust in the process. * She forgives Morris the V for releasing the Shi Calamities, and tells him to go and sin no more. A reason she did that to Morris the V because she knew he had a traumatic past due to his cruel father, and she later realizes that he was violent to others because of the manipulations of his abusive father. She tells the citizens whom he oppressed before to forgive him for his misdeeds that were not his doing; it was the manipulations of his cruel father. In the end, the citizens whom he oppressed before wish him good luck on his journey, and that when he comes back, he is always welcome with open arms. * She realizes that not all of the Heartless Kings are wicked in nature. Void 4 asks her why, because the Heartless Kings are the enemies of the DX-Clan and the Deadly Nightshade Hunters. Marie, however, points out to him that he must learn to love some of them because they might be not so different when compared to him. Category:Protagonists